creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Alma Dayton und die Schattierung ihrer Iris
Im Nachhinein habe ich nur noch wenige Erinnerungen an den Umzug selbst, allerdings weiß ich noch genau, was danach geschah. Es war nämlich das erste Mal, dass meine Frau und ich Alma Dayton zu Gesicht bekamen. Die Szene war wie aus einem Film oder einem Roman geschnitten. Wir gingen zum Wagen, um die letzte Kiste in die neue Wohnung zu verfrachten, und da stand sie auch schon, den Kopf direkt vor der untergehenden Sonne, wie ein roter Heiligenschein. Man konnte nicht sagen, dass sie vornehm gekleidet war, eine schwarze zerrissene Jeans und ein grüner Kapuzenpulli, an dem etwas Dreck klebte. Aber das hatte sie auch gar nicht nötig. Als ich ihren Kopf zum ersten Mal sah, stellte ich mir sofort die Frage, ob sie gerade vom Frisör kam oder so, denn ihre geflochtenen Haare lagen so glatt und makellos auf ihrer linken Schulter, dass es schon unecht wirkte. Sie hatte einen außergewöhnlichen Blondton, die Farbe von dunklem Honig. Ein Blick auf ihre gezupften Augenbrauen verriet, dass es eine natürliche Färbung war. Ihr Gesicht war klar und intelligent, eine muttermallose Haut, wie Milch mit einem Tropfen Erdbeersaft, spannte sich gleichmäßig über die kleine Nase und die hohen Wangenknochen, während ihre perlweißen Zähne sanft lächelten. Doch all das verblasste neben ihren Augen. Ich hatte Freunde, die wirklich eigenwillige Augenfarben besaßen, von Dunkelblau bis Bernstein. Aber noch nie habe ich einen Menschen gesehen, dessen Iris so intensiv Goldfarben war. Ich nahm an, dass das am Licht des Sonnenuntergangs liegen müsste, denn so etwas konnte unmöglich natürlich sein. Oder? Ich merkte, dass ich sie anstarrte. Peinlich berührt machte ich meinen offenen Mund zu und wand meinen Blick von ihr ab. „Guten Tag“, sagte meine Frau, offensichtlich war sie auch von der außergewöhnlichen Schönheit dieses Mädchens geblendet, „Wir sind die neuen Mieter von Apartment 7a. Ich bin Lina und das hier ist mein Mann Daniel. Leben Sie auch hier in der Nähe?“ Das Mädchen lächelte weiter. „Alma“, sagte sie kühl, „Ich heiße Alma Dayton.“ Das war alles, was sie sagte. Obwohl ich immer noch matt vor so viel Schönheit war, bekam ich eine Gänsehaut, als sie sprach. Ihre Stimme war tief, was nicht heißen soll, dass sie nicht weiblich oder gar rau war. Nur... sie klang so alt. So erfahren, wie die Stimme einer Frau, die schon viel gesehen hatte. Bis heute weiß ich nicht, wie alt sie wirklich war. Vielleicht achtzehn, zwanzig. Wir unterhielten uns noch eine Weile über Belanglosigkeiten, wobei sie tunlichst vermied, mehr als nötig zu reden. Vielleicht schämte sie sich für ihre Stimme. Während wir von unserem bisherigen Leben erzählten, beobachtete ich weiter ihr Gesicht. Es waren definitiv keine Kontaktlinsen und es sah auch nicht aus, als wäre die Farbe tätowiert oder etwas in der Richtung. Sie schien dieses Merkmal wirklich von Natur aus zu haben. Aber das war nicht das einzig Merkwürdige an ihren Augen. Es sah so aus... als wären da Muster in ihrer Iris, wo ein heller und ein dunkler Ton aufeinandertrafen. Wie Schatten, oder diese Tintenfleckbilder, wo jeder etwas anderes sah. Mich erinnerte die Form an das verwachsene Wurzelsystem eines uralten Baumes. Ich merkte, dass sie und Lina die ganze Zeit geredet hatten. „Ich hoffe, dass wir uns noch ein zweites Mal begegnen werden“, sagte Alma Dayton zum Abschied, „Ich glaube, es wird ihnen in dieser Stadt sehr gefallen. Die Gebäude und ihre Bewohner sind einfach himmlisch.“ Und dann ging sie, mit einem perfekten weißen Lächeln auf den Lippen, immer noch im Schein der roten Sonne. Lina und ich erledigten den Rest des Umzugs und aßen dann eine Fertigsuppe zum Abendessen. Eine viel zu klägliche Mahlzeit für einen so anstrengenden Tag. Man zieht immerhin nicht alltäglich von New York in eine Kleinstadt am Ende der Welt. Aber ein interessantes Gesprächsthema war schnell gefunden. „Hast du ihre Augen gesehen?“, fragte Lina, kaum, dass wir das Haus betreten hatten. „Hab ich“, antwortete ich nickend, „Was meinst du, sind die echt?“ „Natürlich sind sie echt!“, entgegnete meine Frau ernst, vielleicht sogar ein wenig verärgert, „Und sie sind wunderschön. So etwas Schönes hab ich, glaub ich, noch nie gesehen, Daniel.“ Ich war überrascht, wie sehr sie diese Sache mitnahm. Während des restlichen Abends versuchte ich dem Thema Alma Dayton aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber immer wieder gab Lina seltsame Kommentare von sich wie „Sollte ich mir die Haare auch blond färben wie Alma?“ oder „Ich hoffe, dass wir und Alma bald beste Freunde werden.“ Seltsam war das schon, sonst war sie immer eine sehr zurückhaltende Person gewesen, die nicht schnell Freundschaften schloss, aber ich schob es auf die seltsame Schönheit und den noch seltsameren Augen dieses Mädchens. Ich weiß noch, dass ich in dieser Nacht unruhig schlief. Was die Stadt anging, da hatte Alma nicht zu viel versprochen. Linas Idee, nach dem mageren Frühstück erst einen Spaziergang zu machen und dann auszupacken, wurde mit einem wundervollen Junimorgen belohnt. Der Bäcker der Stadt verkaufte uns frisches Brot für einen niedrigen Preis und im Stadtpark spielte eine Gruppe Kinder mit Seifenblasen. Alle Menschen, die uns begegneten, lächelten, aber... irgendetwas war komisch. Sie sahen glücklich aus, agierten auch ganz normal, nur eine Sache störte mich: Ihre Augen wirkten irgendwie so stumm. Ich kann es nicht besser beschreiben, aber sie wirken, als hätten sie keine Tränenflüssigkeit über der Pupille, wie die trockenen Blicke einer Statue. Ich schüttelte meine Sorgen ab und verfluchte den Umzugsstress. Die Stimmung im Park kippte augenblicklich, als Alma Dayton auf uns zu kam, diesmal trug sie ein limonengrünes Sommerkleid und ihrer Haare lagen noch perfekter als am Vortag. Es war, als hätten Jesus Christus, Mahatma Gandhi und Marilyn Monroe vereint in einem Körper den Platz betreten. Alle Erwachsenen begannen ehrfürchtig zu schweigen und die Kinder, die eben noch gespielt hatten, ließen ihre Sachen fallen und rannten auf Alma zu, um sich von ihr begrüßen zu lassen. Einige fielen ihr direkt in die Arme, aber die meisten blieben kurz vor ihr stehen und wurden verlegen rot. Lina zupfte mich unsanft am Ärmel und flüsterte: „Das ist sie. Alma!“ Das Mädchen ging durch die Menschenmenge, die sich um sie herum gebildet hatte. Einige der Menschen begrüßten sie bescheiden, aber die Meisten bedachte sie mit einem schüchternen Lächeln. Ganz beiläufig pflückte sie eine weiße Rose aus der Hand eines kleinen Jungen, der daraufhin vor Freude gluckste. Erst später stellte ich mir die Frage, woher er die Blume hatte. Wenn ich heute auf diesen Tag zurückblicke, komme ich nur zu dem Schluss, dass er sie dabei gehabt haben musste, nur für den Fall, dass Alma Dayton dem Park einen Besuch abstatten könnte. Sie trat zu uns, sie hatte sich die Blüte hinters linke Ohr geklemmt. „Lina!“, rief sie begeistert und dann etwas leiser „Daniel.“ Irrte ich mich, oder war ihre Stimme ein wenig süßer als am letzten Abend? „Sie scheinen ja eine lokale Berühmtheit zu sein, Miss Dayton.“ Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln, obwohl ein tiefes Gefühl von Misstrauen in mir aufstieg. Sie lächelte auch, doch wirkte es irgendwie nüchtern. „Muss wohl an diesen alten Glubschern liegen“, sagte sie und lachte, was wie der Gesang einer Nachtigall klang. Augenblicklich begannen alle Leute um sie herum mitzulachen, manche laut, ein paar auch leiser, aber alle im Gleichtakt. Lina tat es ihnen nach wenigen Sekunden gleich. Ich nicht. Zum zweiten Mal in vierundzwanzig Stunden hielten meine Frau und diese Alma Smalltalk. Diesmal über das Wetter, glaub ich. Erneut versuchte ich mir einen genaueren Eindruck von ihren Augen zu machen. Es war keine optische Täuschung bei unserem ersten Treffen gewesen. Ihre Iris hatte tatsächlich die Farbe von flüssigem Gold, ohne einen Gelb- oder Braunstich. Wieder fielen mir diese Schattierungen auf, die jetzt aussahen wie kostbare Wellen, die ineinander verschwammen. Fast so, als wären ihre Augen flüssig. In den nächsten Wochen lernten wir die Stadt und (was wohl damit verbunden war) die Gewohnheiten von Alma Dayton kennen. Sie schien viel weniger eine normale Bürgerin zu sein als Teil des Orts selbst, wie der kleine Supermarkt oder die alte, zerfallene Kirche, aus der ich nie einen Menschen herausgehen gesehen habe. Egal, mit wem wir uns unterhielten, früher oder später fiel das Thema auf dieses Mädchen, das jeder hier in sein Herz geschlossen hatte. Es waren unwichtige Sachen, die sie uns erzählten, zum Beispiel, dass sie so viel essen konnte, wie sie wollte ohne ein Gramm zuzunehmen, oder wie belesen sie war. In den Worten der Leute lag niemals die geringste Spur von Neid, sie beschrieben es immer ehrfürchtig, als wäre Alma ein höheres Wesen. Sie lächelten dabei, sie lächelten eigentlich immer mit ihren Lippen und mit ihren eigenartigen trockenen Augen. Ich hätte mit diesen komischen Nachbarn leben können, weißt du? Es wäre kein Problem gewesen, wenn nicht... nun, ich... Lina wurde immer seltsamer. Erst waren es nur Kleinigkeiten. Wir sprachen etwas weniger miteinander als früher und sie verbrachte Stunden damit, vor dem Fenster zu sitzen und in die Leere zu starren, als würde sie auf etwas oder jemanden warten. Ein paar Mal bin ich in der Nacht aufgewacht und spürte ihre kalten Blicke in meinem Nacken. Im Nachhinein war das wohl die Anfangsphase. Ich habe einmal ihr Notizbuch gefunden, in dem sie früher neue Songtexte aus dem Radio und Zitate von Astrid Lindgren gesammelt hat. Nur, dass da keine Notizen mehr drin standen. Stattdessen hat sie immer und immer wieder ein paar weibliche Augen gezeichnet, am Rand kommentiert mit Sätzen wie Ihre Farbe, ihre Farbe ''und ''Ein Glanz von Göttlichkeit ''oder Warum nicht ich''. Ja, ich weiß, dass es falsch war, ihre Sachen zu durchsuchen, aber ich machte mir nun mal Sorgen um sie.'' Ich habe nie mit ihr über diesen Vorfall gesprochen. Damals war ich noch naiv genug, es einer Art Minderwertigkeitskomplex zuzuschieben, sie war einfach gestresst von dem Umzug und von unserem neuen Leben und deshalb war sie so auf Alma Daytons Gunst fixiert. Ich komme mir heute so dumm vor. Es geschah etwa in unserer vierten Woche in dieser Stadt. Weißt du, wenn man von einer Großstadt aufs Land zieht, ist es nachts manchmal zu dunkel, um zu schlafen. Klingt komisch, aber irgendwie fehlte mir diese Lichtverschmutzung. Ich neige dazu, lange Nachtspaziergänge zu machen, wenn ich nicht schlafen kann, eine Aktivität, auf die ich in New York verzichten musste. Aber hier konnte mich nichts aufhalten, Schuhe anzuziehen und durch die dunklen Straßen zu streunen. Ich sagte Lina, dass ich kurz Luft brauchte und sie antwortete nur mit einem knurrenden, verächtlichen Laut. Normalerweise hätte das zu einer Diskussion geführt, aber ich war nicht in der Stimmung, um zu streiten. Als ich nach draußen ging und die kühle Nacht einatmete, versuchte ich meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Mittlerweile war ich überzeugt, dass Lina Hilfe brauchte. Wir hatten all unser Geld in diese Wohnung investiert, die Stadt war herrlich, aber trotzdem machte es sie krank. Nein, nicht die Stadt. Nur eine ihrer Bewohner... „Guten Abend, Daniel“, hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir. Es war eine schöne, erfahrene Frauenstimme, die mein Blut auf einen Schlag gefrieren ließ. Ich wollte mich nicht umdrehen, wollte meinen Schritt beschleunigen und sie ignorieren, aber etwas in mir weigerte sich, mir zu gehorchen. Ich zitterte, als ich den Kopf drehte und in ihr Gesicht blickte, was für meinen Geschmack viel zu nah an meinem eigenen war. „Miss Dayton...“, stotterte ich. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich sie mit offenen Haaren sah, goldene volle Locken, die in einer Brise tanzten. Sie war barfuß und trug nichts als ein leichtes weißes Kleid, was nur knapp ihre Knie bedeckte. Ein kleiner Teil von mir fragte sich, ob sie darunter wohl nackt war, aber der deutlich größere Teil meines Verstandes konzentrierte sich auf den rosa verwaschenen Fleck, den der Stoff am Bauch hatte. Im Laternenlicht ließen sich nicht viele Konturen ausmachen, aber es sah so aus, als wäre das Kleid einmal mit reichlich roter Farbe besudelt worden. Mit roter Farbe oder... etwas anderem. „Begleiten sie mich ein Stück“, sagte Alma Dayton. Sie fragte nicht, es war ein sanfter Befehl. Bis heute wundere ich mich, warum ich nicht gerannt bin, als sie meine Hand berührte. Es brannte kalt in mir auf, wie, als würde sich flüssiger Stahl über meine Haut verteilen. Ein solche Kälte in einem menschlichen Wesen habe ich noch nie gefühlt. Obwohl, war sie wirklich menschlich? Wir gingen schweigend nebeneinander, ohne dass sie mich losließ. Wie lange das war? Keine Ahnung, aber mehrere Stunden sind durchaus möglich. Als wir an der verlassenen Kirche ankamen, hielt sie an. „Sie sind anders, Daniel“, flüsterte das Wesen neben mir. Ich antwortete ihr nicht, fühlte mich aber gezwungen, ihr ins Gesicht zu blicken. Den ganzen Weg hatte ich es vermieden, auf ihre verdammten Augen zu schauen, aber nun sah ich sie. Und was ich sah. Von Gold kann nicht mehr die Rede gewesen sein. Es war die Farbe der Sonne, wenn sie hoch am Himmel steht. Die Farbe von Sternenstaub und Waldfeuern. Eine Farbe Gottes. Von ihr ging ein sanfter regelmäßiger Glanz aus, der die Straße erleuchtete. Ich wurde geblendet von so intensiver Schönheit. Doch da war noch etwas anderes. Ein hässlicher Schein an den Rändern ihrer Iris mit den Farben von fiesen neongelben Textmarkern und frischem Eiter. Ein Hauch ihrer wahren Natur. „Du bist anders“, wiederholte sie noch einmal. Ihre Stimme klang jetzt so, als würden drei Personen gleichzeitig sprechen, eine alte Frau, ein schrilles Kind und ein dämonischer Mann. „Du solltest gehen. Du wirst gehen. Bisher liebte ich dich, wie ich alle Menschen liebe. Du wirst dennoch gehen. Oder du wirst erfahren, wie es ist, wenn ich hasse.“ Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie... dass ''es immer fester das Blut aus meinem Arm gedrückt hatte. Erst als die Kreatur mich losließ, kam der Schmerz über mich, aber ich war in diesem Moment zu geschockt, um ihm größere Beachtung zu schenken. Später, als... als das alles vorbei war, untersuchten Ärzte die Wunden. Sie fragten mich, ob mich ein Tier angegriffen hatte, auch wenn die Abdrücke im Fleisch eindeutig die einer zarten Hand waren. Ich habe die Narben immer noch. „Lina!“, es hatte keine Viertelstunde gedauert, meine Wohnung zu erreichen, „Lina. Pack das Nötigste zusammen, wir verlassen die Stadt, sofort!“ „Liebster“, ich hörte ihre leise Stimme aus der Küche, sie klang rau und heiser. Ich stürmte zu ihr in der Angst, dieses Ding hätte ihr etwas angetan. Ich kam zu spät. „Liebster“, sagte Lina noch einmal, „Warum weinst du denn?“ Fassungslos starrte ich auf den großen grauen Schorf, der sich auf ihrer linken Wange und der rechten Schläfe gebildet hatte. Wie Muscheln an einem Schiffswrack wucherte dieses Geschwür über das Gesicht der Frau, die ich einmal geliebt hatte. Ich konnte es wachsen sehen. „Ich bleibe“, sagte die Frau, die ich liebte und fixierte mich mit ihren toten Steinaugen, „Alma ist die Wahrheit, Daniel. Sie ist die Schönheit. Die Liebe. Sie wurde gesegnet mit Blut und Milch und durch die Flammen der Hölle geläutert. Millionen von Jahren trieb sie durchs All, bis sie diese blaue Kugel kreisend um diese gelbe Sonne fand. Ich will ihr dienen. Wir wollen ihr dienen. Für immer.“ Den letzten Satz sprach sie in den drei gleichen perversen Stimmlagen wie Dayton es tat, als sie mich wegschickte. Es war dieses Detail, was mich merken ließ, dass da nichts von Lina übrig war. Da war nur noch Alma Daytons Puppe. Ich hätte sie retten sollen. Sie mit mir schleifen und verschwinden sollen. Vielleicht war sie noch nicht verloren. Aber es ist sinnlos darüber nachzudenken. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte, nur mit den Sachen, die ich am Leib trug. Die nächste Stadt war sieben Meilen durch den Wald entfernt, aber das war mir egal. Ich glaub, ich hab etwa die Hälfte geschafft, bis ich zusammenbrach. Drei Tage später bin ich im Krankenhaus aufgewacht. Ein Jäger hatte mich dehydriert im Gestrüpp gefunden. Die Stadt, die unser Leben verändern sollte, existiert nicht mehr. Offiziell sind all ihre Bewohner durch einen Aufstieg von unterirdischem Methangas gestorben, aber ich weiß es besser. Ich weiß, was in diesen Ruinen lauert. Ich habe es gesehen, in meinen Träumen. Die Kirche, die immer verlassen war, ist keine Kirche mehr. Sie ist ein Tempel, in dem ein gänzlich anderes Wesen als Gott von Menschen verehrt wird, die komplett mit Geschwüren überzogen sind. Ihr Erlöser ist ein Monster aus Eiter und Licht, welches die Haut einer Frau namens Alma Dayton trägt. Manchmal blickt es mir in diesen Träumen direkt ins Gesicht. Dann lächelt es mit kleinen weißen Zähnen und nickt mir zu, als wären wir alte Freunde. Seine Augen lassen sich nicht mehr beschreiben. Jahre später hab ich noch einmal geheiratet, wir haben heute zwei Kinder. Das Mädchen hab ich Lina genannt. Ich liebe meine neue Frau und ich liebe meine Kinder. Aber... ich habe mir eins vorgenommen: Sollte ich jemals krank werden oder wissen, dass ich nicht mehr lange zu leben habe, werde ich diese Geisterstadt noch einmal besuchen. Ich werde Sprengstoff mitnehmen und mich in den Tempel schleichen und dann werde ich ihre Diener erlösen. Ich werde unsere Welt von diesem Ding befreien. Lass dich niemals täuschen. Nicht alles was glänzt ist auch aus Gold. Und die tödlichsten Gifte haben oft die schillerndsten Farben. Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang